


Unlike Any Other

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Meet the Family, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Remember when Mulan asked Shang to stay for dinner? Here's what happened afterwards...





	

"Thank you for the delicious meal."

Li Shang stood next to Mulan and her mother, Fa Li, as they rinsed dishes in the cool water of the stream.

"Speaking of delicious..." Grandmother Fa was sitting nearby and admiring Shang from behind.

"Grandmother!" Mulan turned to scold her mischievous elder, although she couldn't blame her.

Shang didn't seem to mind and laughed off the comment. "May I help with the dishes?"

"Thanks, Shang, but we're almost finished. Why don't you go keep my father company for a little while?"

"Uh...your father?" Shang knelt down next to Mulan so that he could speak with her quietly.

"Do you think he's okay...with us?"

" _Us_? Is there an us, Shang?"

"Well, I think so. I thought so. I guess I just assumed -"

"Relax. I'm kidding."

"Oh. Funny." Shang breathed a sigh of relief. "I just hope your family will accept me. You know, after our unconventional start."

"Well, we've certainly been in some daunting situations. There was that time you were going to behead me. Good thing I kept you from being buried alive by that avalanche..."

"About that. I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving my life."

Mulan stopped rinsing the dishes and turned to meet Shang's gaze. "It was a life worth saving. Twice. Or was it three times?"

Shang squeezed Mulan's shoulder and gently kissed the top of her head before standing up. Grandmother Fa squealed with delight, and then all three ladies turned to each other, giggling as Shang made his way back to the house.

He encountered Mulan's father walking through the gardens and stopped to bow in front of him.

"It has been a great honor to meet you, Fa Zhou. My father spoke many times of your prowess in battle." Shang slowly rose up, keeping his eyes towards the ground.

"My son. The honor is mine." Fa Zhou waited for Shang to make eye contact with him. "I see that you have a great deal of respect for me, but even more so for my daughter. She is special to you?"

A red hue spread across Shang's face, perhaps for the first time in his life. "Oh...uh, yes. Fa Mulan is - well, she's...brave. And beautiful. I mean, her heart...is beautiful. And she's strong and clever. I had no idea -"

"That she was a woman. And you didn't feel betrayed when you found out?"

"Well...maybe a little."

"But you understood?"

"She had just saved my life. It never occurred to me that a woman would...could...serve in the army."

"And now?"

"Mulan proved me wrong. Besides, her intentions were honorable. I would have done anything to help my father too." Shang was suddenly overcome with sadness, standing next to a man who very much reminded him of his now deceased father. His shoulders slumped inward. 

"I was sorry to hear about General Li. But believe me, he would be happy knowing that you are alive and well. I would have given anything to go after my Mulan and bring her home. But it was too risky. And anyway, part of me knew that she would be okay. I didn't expect her to end up saving the Emperor and all of China, although it really doesn't surprise me."

"She is amazing. I hope I have your permission, Fa Zhou, to court her."

"You don't need my permission, but I certainly support the idea if Mulan approves."

"Yes, of course. I'll speak with her before I go."

"Go? Go where? We will make sure you have a place to stay for the night."

"Thank you."

"I have a good feeling about you, Li Shang. The way my daughter's face lights up when she is near you - it warms my heart."

"I promise you...I will honor her. She is unlike any other woman I've met."

"Indeed. Now let's go tell the ladies that you're staying for the night. Grandmother Fa will be over the moon."

~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like something was tickling his feet, but the sensation quickly turned to pain.

"Ouch!" Shang shot upright and tried to get his bearings. A streak of sunlight poured into the barn, and then he noticed the chickens pecking around his feet.

Suddenly, the doorway pushed open, and there stood Mulan. Her hair was freshly washed and hanging just above her shoulders. She looked rested and radiant.

"Hi, Shang."

"Good morning, Mulan. Or do you prefer _Ping_?"

"Ha. Funny. I brought you some breakfast. Looks like Little Brother snuck in here already with the chicken feed." Mulan stepped over the clucking hens and plopped down next to Shang on his mat, placing a bowl of eggs and mush in front of him.

"Thanks. I'm starving." He looked at Mulan gratefully and then took several bites. "Did you make this? It's really good."

"I did. I can even boil water, believe it or not."

"Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You can do anything, I know that."

"I'm not offended. I once doused my matchmaker with hot tea to put out a fire on her dress that I accidentally started. So, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well. Although when your father mentioned a place to stay, I thought he meant inside the house."

"I know. But rules are rules. He couldn't have a man he barely knows sleeping under the same roof as his only daughter. Besides, the neighbors would talk."

"I see." Shang smiled at Mulan and then finished his breakfast. "So...what's next?"

"Well, I can show you where you can get washed up, and then we can go for a walk..."

"No. I meant, what's next...for us?" Before she could answer him, Shang reached over to gently stroke Mulan's cheek. She leaned into the palm of his hand and closed her eyes, letting Shang pull her towards him. He placed his lips gently on hers, and when she kissed him back, he pressed deeper, not wanting to let her go.

It was even better than the kiss that Mulan had imagined a time or two, back when she realized that she wanted to be with Shang and that they somehow made each other better.

She pressed back into him, her hands clasping his neck, her entire body tingling from the realization that Shang cared for her as much as she did for him.

Mulan could have stayed locked in his arms all day, but she wanted to be respectful of her family's rules, and there was no need to rush anything. She pulled her lips away from his, slowly and breathlessly, and then sitting back on her knees, watched Shang's smile widen in a way she'd never seen before.

He touched his fingers to his lips. "I'm glad you let me do that, Fa Mulan."

"The first of many times, I'm sure." Mulan wove her fingers into Shang's hands. "So...what's next?"

"Well. I've met your family. What do you think about coming home to meet mine?"


End file.
